


Une histoire de saucisses

by Tatsu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: "Tu sors avec Stiles, tu dois aimer la saucisse"Derek est mort de honte, Stiles manque s'étouffer avec son soda.(Prompt de Bruniblondi)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruniblondi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/gifts).



> Bruni a encore frappé... Elle est venue un soir et m'a donné le résumé de cette fic. Puis elle m'a ordonné de l'écrire. Voilà... XD

La meute au complet était réunie dans le loft de Derek. Cela voulait donc dire beaucoup trop de bruits pour les pauvres oreilles de l'alpha. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour faire une meute composée d'adolescents ? Pire encore : qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'amouracher de l'un d'eux ? Du plus bruyant, qui plus est.

Stiles était en train de babiller, comme à son habitude. Derek n'était pas sûr que les autres l'écoutaient. Jackson était bien trop occupé à essayer de peloter Lydia. Malia s'approchait de plus en plus de Kira pour une drague bien peu subtile. Isaac matait Scott sans aucune discrétion tandis que Liam faisait les yeux doux à ce dernier. Et bien sûr, Scott ne voyait rien.

— C'est une bonne idée, non ? lui demanda tout à coup Stiles.

— Euh…

C'était quoi la question, au juste ? Il n'avait absolument rien écouté de ce que venait de dire son petit ami.

— Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre.

C'était la réponse la plus bateau qu'il avait réussi à trouver sur le moment. Il préférait ne rien accepter venant de l'humain sans savoir précisément dans quoi il s'embarquait.

— Pourquoi tu hésites autant ? Ce n'est pas grand chose. Et puis je ferai tout, tu n'auras rien d'autre à faire que profiter.

Oh bon sang ! Était-il le seul à voir un double sens à ces propos ? Certainement. Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait trouver une autre réponse bateau. Et vite.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça.

Sur le coup, Derek ne fut pas certain d'avoir choisi la bonne phrase, à voir l'air surpris et plus que sceptique de Scott. Celui-ci prit d'ailleurs la parole.

— Mais… Tu sors avec Stiles ! Tu dois forcément aimer la saucisse !

Un ange passa brièvement. Puis Stiles s'étouffa dans sa gorgée de soda, certains regardèrent Scott éberlués et les autres furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Pour sa part, Derek était mort de honte. On avait pas idée de sortir des phrases pareilles.

— Mec, articula difficilement Stiles en reprenant son souffle. Tu te rends compte que ta phrase est super bizarre sortie de son contexte ?

Le pire, c'était que non, Scott ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte.

— C'était quoi la question, déjà ? demanda Isaac comme s'il venait de débarquer.

Derek le remercia mentalement.

— J'ai proposé qu'on fasse un barbecue dans mon jardin en guise de prochain rassemblement.

**Author's Note:**

> Surtout, n'allez pas dire à Bruni que ses idées sont bonnes. elle risque de m'en filer d'autres, sinon ! XD


End file.
